Bunny VS Rabbit
by SomeNavyRecruit
Summary: "You leave my bunnies alone Mr. Bear!" America shouted, heedless of England's attempts to halt him. He stopped beside the large predator and immediately reached for its small stub of a tail, tugging forcefully./  Some Russia creeping on America at the end


_Hello all! In celebration of it being October 13th AKA the US Navy's B-day (236 years of amazing), I am posting 5 new stories! Because I can. I hope you all enjoy the spamming ;D_

I just really like the idea of America and that adorable bunny from his childhood. I haven't seen any pictures of him as an adult with anything bunny related though, so this is for myself. But I hope you all enjoy it, too! 8D

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

**xXx**

"England, how nice to find you all alone and defenseless where no one can hear you scream." Russia's voice floated through the air and slid like ice down the smaller nation's spine, raising the hairs on his nape and making him whip around, automatically fisting his hands defensively.

"What do you want, Russia?" England snapped, his posture rigid. He'd just been coming this way to see if America had run off in this direction. The blond was supposed to have gone to dinner with him but as soon as the world meeting ended he'd bolted with nothing more than a shout about needing a potty break first.

Which had been nearly half an hour ago.

"I want to know what you mean to Amerika." Russia's voice got even chillier, violet eyes narrowing dangerously at the shorter nation in front of him. He advanced on England, brandishing his pipe in a casually threatening way.

"What are you on about? I don't mean anything to America anymore!" England flushed as he said it, embarrassed and a little rueful about the fact. He and America were still close, of course, but they weren't anything more than friends that bickered all the time.

"Do not lie to me, comrade." Russia tapped his pipe against the ground at a pace that eerily matched the rate at which England's pulse was beating. His other hand reached into his coat pocket, withdrawing a small, well-worn and hand-knit baby blanket with little white and brown rabbits adorning it. Without loosing his rhythm with the pipe he flipped it over, showing a stitched in signature proclaiming England as the creator. "Why was this in his bedroom if you mean nothing to him?"

"It...it was in his bedroom?" England's green eyes widened. He'd made that blanket _centuries _ago, back when he'd first discovered the little colony! How could the git still have it in recognizable shape? Kept in his _bedroom_ no less?

"Da." Russia didn't look happy about admitting the fact and his hand tightened on both metal and cloth, the beat of the pipe coming harder but still in rhythm. "Why?"

"I can't bloody well tell you _why_ it was in there! Do you think I understand anything the git does?" England crossed his arms and scowled heavily, thick brows making the expression severe. He wanted to reach out and snatch the blanket back, but he was afraid the insane nation might break his wrist with the pipe. "I made it for him back when he was my colony. I honestly would have chalked it up to being burned and forgotten by now."

"Why is it filled with tiny little food animals?" Russia asked instead, flipping it back over to study the round blobs and long ears and small bob tail. He would expect America's baby blanket to have cows on it if he wanted to think of food in the middle of the night.

"Because that was his favorite animal as a child." England smiled fondly at the memories of all the times he'd come to visit and America had been clutching an adorable bunny to his chest or playing with it in the fields. One time he'd even found the child sleeping outside the burrow one warm afternoon, the entire family snuggled around him in various ways.

The pipe stopped tapping.

"America's favorite animal?" Russia stared at the blanket with new wonder, uncomprehending. How could such a strong nation favor something so weak? These creatures did nothing but eat, reproduce, and die. Where was the strength and courage he associated with America in this easily killed animal? It wasn't right at all.

"Yes. I daresay his hero complex is in part because of those bunnies of his." England relaxed a little now that Russia didn't seem likely to maim him over a bunny blanket. It really wasn't his fault America had kept good care of the thing, though it was touching. He could even recall sewing it for him, so long ago...

"How is that possible? Little rabbits are worth nothing except for their meat and fur." Russia fingered the ears on one stitched rabbit, lost in thought and not paying much attention to England or threatening said nation.

"Well, to America they mean a lot. He likes protecting them." The British nation shrugged a shoulder at the older man in front of him. He could recall many occasions that stuck out to him, but one in particular really brought home what was probably the beginnings of America's fascination with heroism.

xXx

"_Engwand, come on! They're big enough to come out now!" America giggled and eagerly skipped ahead of his caretaker, leading him out into the fields where his favorite bunny family had dug their home._

"_Don't go too far ahead, America!" England called out, smiling softly despite the stern reminder. Seeing America so excited over the little animals was a nice balm to all the stress of Europe across the pond and the many nations neighboring him. America was such a cute, energetic little colony. Every time England visited he was glad the golden haired child hadn't fallen into France's perverted clutches._

"_HEY!" America's little voice rang out in disbelief and indignation. The tone of it made England look up from where he'd unconsciously been daydreaming, only to have his heart leap up into his throat._

_His precious little toddler was currently running headlong towards a large black bear that was crouched in front of a small hole in the side of a small rise in the land. The huge animal was pawing at the opening, grunting and snorting as it worked the opening wider and tried to reach in deeper._

_All England could see was gleaming canines larger than America's entire little hand and claws bigger than his colony's round blue eyes even after he'd just told him a ghost story around the campfire. He rushed forward to try and stop him, calling out to his charge. "America! Stop right where you are and leave that bear alone!"_

"_You leave my bunnies alone Mr. Bear!" America shouted, heedless of England's attempts to halt him. He stopped beside the large predator and immediately reached for its small stub of a tail, tugging forcefully. When the bear spun around America immediately gripped it by both its ears, pulling its face down to stare sternly into its eyes, like England did to him whenever he broke a rule he really, really shouldn't have. "You can't have my bunnies Mr. Bear! They're __**mine**_ _and you have to go somewhere else if you want to play!"_

_With that he lifted the bear up and began swinging it around and around, just like he did to the buffalo sometimes, before letting go and sending the big fuzzy animal flying off a good distance and watching it land in the soft plants of the fields. It rolled over a lot more than America had anticipated, making him flush guiltily because England said not to throw the big animals too hard (or the little ones at all) but luckily it got up and ran away after stumbling around a few paces._

_He clapped excitedly when it disappeared, turning back and dropping onto his knees, cooing down into the hole._

"_You're safe now bunnies! Your hero has saved the day!" He giggled happily when he saw the first beady little eye, sitting back when the mommy bunny hopped out to greet him. He let it jump into his lap and hugged it close before standing, feeling warm and proud of his accomplishments, rubbing his face against the velveteen fur._

"_A-america...that was dangerous!" England finally caught up to his colony, watching the way his charge was holding onto a large rabbit while many baby ones suddenly swarmed around his tiny feet. His thick brows furrowed at the sheer number and varying sizes of the young. "How often do you save these things?"_

"_Whenever they need it! I'll always be their hero, Engwand!" America beamed up at his caretaker and wiggled his toes as a baby bunny hardly bigger than his hand nibbled at one of his toes affectionately. "Saving my bunnies makes me feel so important and they always let me cuddle them after. It's the best feeling ever being a hero!"_

xXx

"...He's always been a possessive country, too..." England noted to himself with a slight frown. He looked up to see Russia staring intently at him, creepy smile in place and baby blanket draped across his pipe like a flag. It was beyond unsettling and made the blond lean back a little, though he didn't take a step back. "Why do you have that anyway? Why were you in his room?"

"Oh, I broke in, of course." Russia said it as if it were obvious, smile not leaving his face and a glint in his violet eyes. "I wanted to see what mattered most to Amerika. I am glad to be knowing it is not you, comrade."

England winced from that. The giant icy freak didn't have to rub it in like that!

"So I will leave you now. Do not tell Amerika about this or I will hurt you very badly, da?" The silver haired man turned around and walked away from the smaller blond nation, humming happily to himself. This new-found knowledge would help him win the attention of the spastic blond superpower.

xXx

"You are not looking so well, comrade." Russia spoke softly as he sat down beside America at the next world meeting, seeing dark circles under the young nation's eyes. He knew from the use of his Russian spies that America hadn't been sleeping well ever since he'd stolen the blanket that the superpower had been hiding in a locked box within a box in the back of his closet strategically placed under another box, all three of which had been touched up with Hollywood affects to look permanently dust covered and like it hadn't been thought about in years, let alone touched.

According to his trusted sources the first thing America had done once dressed down for bed was to head into his closet and look for said blanket. Then he apparently spent the next 3 hours tearing apart his entire penthouse apartment in search of the thing before finally accepting the fact that yes, yes it was gone.

To which he'd then snuck away into a secret compartment hidden in the floorboards of his closet (Russia would have to remember to check that space the next time he broke in) and come back up with a raggedy stuffed animal bunny.

"Shut up, stupid commie bastard." America didn't sound half as biting as he did the usual times, his tiredness leaking into his voice even. He just couldn't believe he'd lost his blanket! That thing had been keeping him sane ever since the Cold War threatened to destroy everything he believed in!

Every night he'd pull it out and smell it, imagining it still smelled like England. He'd hold it tight and pressed to his face and try to rekindle the happy feelings he got whenever he saved those cute little bunnies because nothing he did now ever felt as purely heroic as those times.

Now he had to make do with one of the stuffed ones he'd bought for himself back in the day but it just wasn't the same as his gifted blanket. No one but England knew about his little weakness either so he'd never get a replacement, because he doubted England would ever knit him another blanket without laughing in his face.

"Here." Russia smiled down at the blond and plopped a plush stuffed animal in front of the superpower, the fur soft and eyes a glossy black. It was big enough the grown man could cuddle it easily but not so big as to be obnoxious and taped to one of its paws was a bouquet of dwarf sunflowers.

Because Russia had to include his favorite flower or it didn't feel like an adequate gift and America had better like it. Or else.

"...Dude, why are you giving me a stuffed animal?" America asked with an awkward laugh, having to physically restrain himself from picking it up and squishing the life out of it. It was adorable and _just _like the real life ones he had back as a colony and it made him feel so nostalgic and happy just looking at its little ears and tail and god why was _Russia _giving it to him?

"I know you like them. So I got you one." Russia tilted his head and suddenly a dark aura began to fill the air around him. "You will accept the stuffed animal, da?"

"I...I don't like bunnies!" America looked around the conference room, seeing all the other nations watching him. He licked his lips, feeling a blush creep up his neck and across his cheeks. Man this was humiliating! "I'm much more of a...a lion kinda guy! Or an eagle or a shark or something incredibly manly!"

"I have already spoken with England. I know you have a fondness for the bunny." Russia's voice dropped from childish to deep and menacing, soft 'kol's' beginning to fill the air along with a dread chill.

"What!" America looked over to his former caretaker, seeing the other blond looking anywhere but at him. His face flushed even more when he heard murmurs starting to break out and he distinctly heard Francis 'honhonhoning' about him behind a manicured hand. "I...I don't like bunnies, I like uh...rabbits!"

He reached forward and snatched up the stuffed animal, holding it close to himself and marveling at how soft it was and how well proportioned. It was just like holding the cute little bunnies from his childhood. Except they were rabbits and not bunnies because rabbits are way more kickass than bunnies any day of the week!

"So uh...yeah...thanks for the rabbit, dude!" He smiled charmingly at Russia, still a little creeped out by the completely random yet awesomely timed gift. Sure it would be weird sleeping with something Russia had given him and he'd have to have it checked for bugs before he brought it home, but it would definitely help him get to sleep tonight.

Pressing it to his nose discreetly, making sure no one was watching besides Russia (who wouldn't stop staring until the meeting ended he was sure so he didn't count) and took a gentle inhale. The scent was of deep forest and snow and a tinge of vodka. If he ignored the alcohol in the smell it reminded him of his northwestern regions; Alaska and Washington and even a little bit of visiting his brother Mathew.

He'd never have guessed Russia would smell so good!

He smiled into the fur and hugged the plush a little closer, forgetting to check for people watching as his eyes slid closed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard falling asleep with his newest bunny?

(That was totally a rabbit).

**xXx**

Please leave a review if you liked it ;D I'd like to know what everyone's favorite part was, if you don't mind. I just am always really curious about it because I always have favorite parts in stories when I read fanfiction/books so. Please and thanks, love you allllllll :D


End file.
